Exciting News
by DeadAngel
Summary: Lily has some exciting news for James. Of course the rest of the Marauders listen in. Oneshot a little on the short fluffy side. Disclaimer: I own nothing!


This is just a random one shot that popped into my head. That's really all there is to it!

Enjoy! Oh and don't forget to review at the end!

HUGS

* * *

It was mid November 1979 Lily Evans, now Potter, walked into the living room where her husband and his friends were sitting and doing… well whatever it was the Marauders did.

She paused to listen to them for a minute to see if it would be an okay time to interrupt. They were apparently discussing the various uses of stinkweed, she did not want to know. But listening to them she decided that she didn't really care whether or not they minded if she interrupted.

"James can I talk to you for a minute," Lily asked calmly standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter continued to talk. Well James and Sirius continued to talk. Remus was reading and Peter was just nodding along.

"James!" She said a little louder this time.

Still no answer. Lily sighed and just walked into the room. Sitting down on the arm of the sofa James was sitting on, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Hey babe," James said kissing her cheek as he noticed that she was there.

"What's up Red?" Sirius smiled, looking at his happily married friends.

"Well, I need to steal James away from this scintillating conversation for just a minute. That okay?" Looking around she got nothing but nods from the others.

Lily then stood up and took James with her. She walked, holding his hand, in to the kitchen. She then closed the door so that the others wouldn't hear before James did.

"What's up hon?" James asked looking down at her, grabbing up her second hand.

"Well I have some big news…" Lily trailed off and looked up at James.

"Am I going to like this news?" James asked her, with a questioning smile on his face.

"Oh I think you will." She said with a big smile on her face.

"Well then get on with it and tell me for Merlin's sake!" James said laughing a little as he shook her shoulder.

"I'm pregnant," she said softly with a smile still lingering on her lips.

James stood there shock silent. When he didn't say anything Lily looked at him a little concerned. Concerned that he wasn't taking it as well as she had previously hoped.

He then picked her up spinning her round smiling like the Cheshire cat. He then set her down gently, still holding on to her.

"So I'm going to be a dad?" Lily just nodded and smiled at James.

"Yah, you're going to be the father of a healthy baby boy. I talked to the healers today. They told me all that today," she smiled at James. She could tell that he was plotting their son's life in his head already.

Then all of a sudden a large black dog jumped in through the swinging door. The dog tackled James to the ground and then changed back to the tall dark haired man that he really was.

James and Sirius started to wrestle on the kitchen floor as Remus and Peter walked in to the kitchen as well.

"Oh my god my little Jamie is going to have a baby boy!!!! I'm so proud," Sirius said as he held James in a headlock and mock wiped a tear off his cheek. He then looked up at Remus, "They grow up so fast don't they."

Sirius then shoved James back on the floor as he got up and grabbed Lily's hands and twirled her as if they were dancing.

"Awww Red, you'll make a wonderful mommy, but you have to promise to let Uncle Pads babysit the lil' tyke sometimes," Sirius said smiling for all he was worth as he spun Lily off to James, who had finally gotten off the ground.

"Yeah congratulations both of you," Remus said smiling at the three of them who were dancing.

"You're going to be a great dad James. You're going to be a great mum too Lily," Peter said also smiling at all the shenanigans going on in the kitchen.

"So you two decide on a name for the little Prongslet yet?" Sirius asked as James and Lily continued to dance.

"What the hell Pads, we… well I only just found out now!" James said still laughing a little as Sirius grabbed Remus and started dancing with him.

"Yes, but knowing you, you had the names picked out before Red even agreed to go out with you."

"You know me too well Siri!" James said smiling. He then turned to look at Lily, "So seeing as we're having a boy, I was thinking Harry. And James of course as his middle name."

Lily laughed and just smiled at James, "I'll think about it."

Lily then turned her gaze on the other three. Two of which stopped dancing, the other stopped smiling, all sensing their impending doom. "As for you three. I thought that it was pretty clear that I wanted to have a private conversation with my husband."

"Well you see… Oh come on Red you know us we're the Marauders we couldn't help it. Plus YOU should have expected this from us by now!" Sirius said, defending himself and his friends. Lily just raised one of her eyebrows and then shook her head.

"You know what, you're right I should have," she said sighing and laughing a little.

"Now that you all know the joyous news. I want all of you out of this house." Lily said looking at the other three.

"Guys you should listen to her. You never want to mess with a pregnant woman," James laughed. The other three just laughed along with James.

"Guys I'm serious, and no stupid puns from you Mr. Black." Lily said looking a little on the ferocious side.

"Well once again congrats you two and we'll be leaving now," Remus said, grabbing the collars of the other two and started walking away.

"You better let me babysit the little Prongslet once he's born!!!" Sirius yelled as Remus dragged him out of the Potter's house.

Lily just smiled at James, "Harry is going to have a lot of fun growing up isn't he?"

"If Pads gets his way then, yes. But you don't have anything to worry about, you know Remus would keep the two of them in line and we both know Sirius would never let anything bad happen to him.

"Speaking of which, I uhh… was hoping that we could name Sirius as his godfather."

"I think that's a wonderful idea James. You know I love Sirius, even if he is a little trying sometimes, and yes I know that Sirius would never willingly let anything harm our little boy." Lily smiled up at her husband.

"We are well on to our happy little family. All we need now is a dog. Hmmmm, maybe I could convince Sirius to change into Padfoot… forever!" James laughed at his own private joke. Lily just shook her head laughing along with him.

The end.

* * *

Well I hoped you liked it! And don't forget to review!

Much love all!


End file.
